


Kapanışta Açılırım

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>İnsanı delirten şeyler vardır, bazen de dirilten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kapanışta Açılırım

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Harry Potter fandomuna dair yazdığım ilk fan fiction. O yüzden yeri bende çok ayrı. Ayrıca 2011 yılının başlarında yazılmıştır.

Ne güzel olurdu   
Hayatımız bir Sanremo şarkısı gibi  
Mutlulukla yaşansaydı.  
Ben ve sen, el ele,  
Pencerede bir leylak.  
Ne güzel olurdu  
Seninle gün batımını beklemek  
Ve geceden korkmamak.  
Ne güzel olurdu  
Çocuklarımızın adımlarına yol göstermek  
Tek bir elimizle.  
Şu kısacık zamanımız  
Rezil şöleninden geriye yerde  
Kabuklar ve kemikler kaldı 

-Susanna Tamaro

 

Boş koridorda hızlıca ilerledi ve yılların verdiği tecrübeyle odasına ulaştı. Büyük, yılanlı tokmağı usulca çevirdi ve kendisini gümüş-yeşil odaya attı.   
Yatağının başucunda oturan, heykellerden bile daha güzel olan kıza uzun uzun baktı. Kahverengi gözleri, neredeyse aynı tondaki saçlarıyla muhteşem bir uyum içerisindeydi.

“Draco” diye seslendi kız. Draco’nun midesinde birkaç kelebek hareketlendi birden bire. Kızın yanına oturdu. Parfümü hem o kadar yoğun, hem de o kadar hafifti ki bir an kendisinden geçti. Sanki yaşanan anın gerçek olamayacağına inanır gibiydi.

“Hermione” diye karşılık verdi usulca.Ardından ipek gibi saçlarını okşamaya başladı. Kokusu odanın her santimetrekaresini kaplamıştı. Derin bir nefes aldı ve belli belirsiz gülümsedi kendi meleğine.

“Draco” dedi tekrar fısıldayarak.Şimdi kızın sıcak nefesi yüzünü yalayıp yutuyordu adeta. Umutsuzca iç çekti ve ellerini Hermione’nin suratına koydu. Gözleri birbirlerine sabitlendi. Draco, o kusursuz kahve gözlerde ölümü gördü. Korkmadı, irkilmedi. Belki de bu sadece kendi gözlerinin yansımasıydı.

Draco’nun dudakları belli belirsiz seyirdi ve aralarındaki ufak boşluğu da kapadı. Kısa, soluksuz bir öpüşmenin ardından başını Hermione’nin saçlarına gömdü. Bütün kanının suratına doğru hücum ettiğini hissedebiliyordu. 

Son dakikalarını kendi meleğiyle beraber geçirmesi onun için oldukça önemliydi.   
Ayağa kalktı, rafların birinden bir şişe Ateşviskisi çıkardı. Bardağın neredeyse yarısına kadar doldurdu ve tek yudumda içiverdi. İçkinin boğazından geçerkenki o yakıcı hissini hayranlıkla tekrar düşündü. Ölüme bu kadar yakınken Dünyadaki her şey, her tat ona inanılmaz geliyordu. 

O mutlak yalnızlık günlerinde arkadaşı, sırdaşı, sevgilisi olan kıza tekrar baktı.Kesin olan tek bir şey vardı : Onun özgürlük takıntısına ve kendisine olan hayranlığına rağmen onu anlayan tek insan Hermonie’ydi.Yıllar yılları, mevsimler mevsimleri kovalarken güzelliğini fark edememişti. Oysa kusursuz hatlarını tamamlayan o gözler fark edilemeyecek gibi değildi.

Belki birbirlerine yıllardır ‘düşman’ gözüyle baktıklarından, belki de birbirlerini gördüklerinde yüzlerinde oluşan o tehditkar gölgeden dolayı yıllarını harap etmişlerdi.

”Oysa şimdi bunun ne önemi var ki” diye düşündü Draco. Yanındaydı işte, sadece o. Sonsuza kadar ve sonsuzda da yanında olacaktı.

“Seni seviyorum” diye fısıldadı. Bu, son zamanlarda düşündüğü tek şeydi. 

Hermonie ise gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

“Korkmana gerek yok, ben her zaman yanında olacağım. Sen bana döndün, bende sana döneceğim”

Draco, asasını korkusuzca kaldırdı ve kendisine doğru çevirdi. Karşısındaki güzel kız hala gülümsüyordu. 

O geri dönülmez sözleri mutlulukla fısıldadı “Avada Kedavra!” 

Draco yere düştüğünde elindeki diriltme taşı da yuvarlanarak avucundan kurtuldu. O anda Hermonie, Dracoyla sonsuza kadar, sonsuzda buluşmak üzere bir toz bulutu haline geldi ve kayboldu.

 

18 Şubat 2011

 


End file.
